Project Summary/Abstract: The purpose of the Tourette Association of America (TAA)?s upcoming Research Symposium, ?New Advances in Research for Tourette Syndrome and Tic Disorders? is to bring together diverse, inter- disciplinary researchers to exchange ideas and stimulate new research directions for Tourette Syndrome and Tic Disorders (TD). The Symposium will highlight young investigators and attract new young researchers from a diversity of backgrounds to TD, as well as provide career development opportunities and networking for young investigators? professional growth. This Research Symposium will be organized in conjunction with TAA?s National Education conference. While this is the first Research Symposium of its kind organized in conjunction with TAA?s National Education Conference, the Conference has been held biennially for over 30 years, demonstrating TAA?s long-standing expertise in organizing major meetings and convening stakeholders from different sectors. We anticipate this Research Symposium will serve as a model to be repeated in future years to encourage new young investigators to focus on Tourette Syndrome in their research careers and to improve the diversity of the Tourette Syndrome research workforce. The ultimate goal of this effort to improve treatment and care for those affected by Tourette Syndrome and Tic Disorders.